


Lions Don't Wear Pajamas

by Kittcatness



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, first fic, idk - Freeform, klance, minor shallura, nonbinary pidge, sleepover, tooth roting fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 14:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10120937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittcatness/pseuds/Kittcatness
Summary: This is my first fic so get reddy. Thank the lord to my Beta @im-secretly-part-of-scopion"SLEEPOVER, LET'S HAVE A SLEEPOVER!" Pidge suddenly yells. Shiro laughs while Allura and Coran give the young teen a confused look."Okay, fine. By the way, a sleepover is a gathering where people get together and spend the night together," Shiro explains to a confused Allura and Coran. He smiles at Pidge





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [im-secretly-part-of-scorpion](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=im-secretly-part-of-scorpion).



"Paladins, come to the control room, it is time for your bonding exercises," Allura's voice cracks over the intercom. Lance groans as he swings himself out of bed. From there he joins the conga line of drowsy paladins. Why did she wake them up at 6:30? Lance's annoyed thoughts were soon interrupted when a way too caffeinated Pidge came flying down the hall.

"GOODMORNINGHUNKKEITHANDLANCEHOWAREYOUTODAY," they buzzed as they flew around on some weird Roomba-esque thing.

"We're fine, thanks Pidge," Hunk yawned in response. By then the sleepy marching band reached the control room with an excited Pidge. Shiro, Allura, and Coran stood in front of them.

"Good morning paladins," Shiro smiled, receiving a sleep-deprived groan from all the paladins in response.

"Why?" Lance asked with a dazed look in his eyes. He was standing next to Keith, who looked like he was about to punch the next person who spoke. Hunk, on the other hand, had somehow fallen asleep while standing up. Shiro sighed and whispered something to Allura. She then nods and turns to the paladins.

"You all look pretty tired, you should go get some more rest," she smiles to the group. A tired cheer escapes Lance's lips and he drags himself back to his room. Keith followed behind him and went back to his room and proceeded to pass out on the bed.

Hunk and Pidge turn to leave as well when Shiro stops them on their way out.

"Hunk, Pidge, stay here please. We want to talk with you." Shiro says. Hunk groans and looks up.

"Since you two get along well, can you help us plan a bonding exercise?" Coran asks bouncing around the two. Pidge lights up, as if they are running hundreds of equations in their head.

"SLEEPOVER, LET'S HAVE A SLEEPOVER!" Pidge suddenly yells. Shiro laughs while Allura and Coran give the young teen a confused look.

"Okay, fine. By the way, a sleepover is a gathering where people get together and spend the night together," Shiro explains to a confused Allura and Coran. He smiles at Pidge.

"Hey, this would be a perfect time to distribute those gifts you have been working on," Shiro adds. Pidge is out the door before he can finish. Hunk starts to head off to the kitchen to whip up a hardy breakfast. He finishes the food about an hour later and calls in the rest of the residents of the castle. Shiro, Allura, and Coran were the first to show up. Next, there was Pidge carrying a stack of something, and finally a slightly annoyed Keith and a fabulous looking Lance.

"Oh, Pidge, are those the things you have been working on? They look good!" Shiro compliments as Keith flops into the chair beside him. Pidge smiles at him and looks at everyone.

"So guys, I made you all some presents! For Shiro there's this," Pidge says, handing Shiro a self-heating space dad mug.

"For Allura there is this." They hand Allura a dress with built-in weapon holders.

"For Coran." They hand him the roomba-esque thing they were riding on earlier.

"For Hunk." They hand him an artificial food maker.

"For Lance." They hand him some sort of beauty product.

"And, finally, for Keith." They hand him a guitar. Everyone smiles.

"Thanks Pidge," everyone says in unison followed by everyone looking at their presents.

"WAIT, KEITH YOU PLAY THE GUITAR?" Lance suddenly yells. Keith shrugs and Shiro smiles.

"He's really good, actually," Shiro says, glancing over at a blushing Keith. Lance smiles at him and he blushes more.

"Ah, Paladins! That reminds me! Today for our bonding exercise we are going to be hosting a traditional Earth sleepover, with activities created by Shiro." Allura says.

"Does that mean movies?" Pidge asks.

"And friendly competition?" Keith adds.

"And games?" Hunk says.

"AND MAKEOVERS?" Lance yells. Shiro nods. A cheer of joy escapes from the group.  
"But, before that, we have to go through our daily training," Shiro says. Everyone except Keith groans and Pidge lets out a weak 'but daaaaaaad'.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE IT IS MAN. PRAISE MY BETA @im-secretly-part-of-scorpion. PRAISE HER. ANYWAY HERE IS THE CHAPTER. PEACE OUT!

After training, the five Paladins split up to go to their rooms and get ready for the night.

Lance was the only one who prepared himself. He always has to be extra in some sense. 

At around 7:00 the Paladins, clad in their pajamas, arrived in the common room for the sleepover. To their surprise, it was completely redecorated for the event. Pillows and blankets covered every inch of the floor. The lights that lined the walls were turned down to a soft magenta, and Allura sat in the middle of it all, looking as fabulous as always. Allura had changed into some softer clothing for the event, and her white hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail.

"Greetings, Paladins! Coran and I have redecorated the common room to match your traditional Earth sleepover! How do you like it?" Allura asked. She was answered by Lance taking a flying leap into a pile of pillows and the others nodding their heads.

"It looks great, Princess," Shiro says to her. She flashes him a million dollar smile and he goes the color of a tomato. 

"Real smooth there, bud," Keith whispers to Shiro as he goes to fish Lance out of the pile of pillows. His attempts were fruitless, because Lance claimed to have 'a deep emotional connection' with said pillows and that Keith was 'too cold to understand' that connection. Needless to say the entire group was giggling at a very frustrated Keith afterwards. Once the giggling died down, Shiro stood up. 

"So, the first thing we are going to do tonight is play truth or dare! Everyone get in a circle," Shiro says. Everyone sits down, Allura was on the right of shiro. To the right of her was Pidge, then Lance, then Hunk, then Keith, and finally Coran. Once they were settled in, Shiro started to explain how to play the game to Coran and Allura.

"Okay everyone, we are going to play this a bit differently than usual. I'm going to hand you 6 pieces of paper. Write down 3 dares and 3 truths. Then fold them and put them in these bowls," Shiro instructs. Everyone does what they are told while they chatter, with an extra amount of giggles from a certain blue Paladin. Soon there are 21 truths and 21 dares in each of the bowls. Shiro goes first.

"Alrighty, Coran, truth or dare?" he asks.

"Well, truth of course!" Coran answers. Shiro reaches into the truth bowl and grabs a slip of paper. He then smiles.

"Who was your first love?" Shiro asks. Coran turns a deep shade of crimson.

"Her name was Elva, and she was a maid here at the castle," he replied. Everyone smiles at his statement, then he turns to the group. 

"Pidge, truth or dare?" he asks. 

"Dare of course!" They yell. Coran reaches into the dare bowl and as soon as he sees the paper a smile stretches across his face. 

"Let Allura give you a new hairstyle," he says with a laugh. A look of pure terror crosses their face. Allura smiles and starts and starts walking forward. Pidge goes pale and starts scooting away.

"PLEASE HAVE MERCY ON MY SOUL," Pidges yells as they hit a wall. Lance and Keith are in stitches while Hunk and Shiro are giving them a pitying look. 10 minutes and 50 hair pins later. Pidge is sporting a highly stylish half-braid-half-bun updo. How Allura managed to do that with their short hair baffled all.

"Okay, I guess its my turn now. Lance, truth or dare?" They ask a still giggling Lance. The game continued on for some time until Shiro made the mistake of asking for a dare. 

"Truth or dare, Shiro?" Keith asked as the blood rushed back to his limbs. Who thought it was a good thing to dare someone to hang upside down for 2 minutes? (Coran did.)

"Dare!" Shiro answered staring down Keith with his dark eyes. Keith reached into the bowl and produced a paper with unmistakable blue handwriting. It was at that moment Shiro knew: he fucked up.

"Kiss the person to your right!" Keith states with a smirk on his face. Shiro looked to his right and there was Allura looking a bright shade of red. Shiro leaned in and pecked her on the cheek. 

"Hunktruthordare?" Shiro breathed while attempting to cover his blush and look anywhere that wasn't Allura's face. What he didn't see was the small smile on Allura's pink-dusted face.

"You really call that a kiss?" Hunk mumbled before he answered. The game continued around until it got to Pidge.

"Lance, truth or dare?" they asked.

"Truth," Lance answered while starting down Pidge. They then picked up one of the truth papers. It was blank.

"So this is blank so...I guess I have to make up a question? Lance, why do you care so much about your skin?" They asked. Lance paused for a moment before answering.

"Well, growing up I had 3 sisters. Ava did rugby, Rosa was into kickboxing, and Sofía was captain of the wrestling team. So someone had to have the stunning good looks in the family." He said flipping invisible hair over his shoulder. Everyone laughed, and Lance scanned the group for a target. His eyes locked on a certain person with a mullet.

"Hey McMullet, truth or dare?"

"Don't call me that," Keith responded, glaring at Lance.

"What, you wanna go?" Lance asked, leaning closer to Keith.

"I could fight you any day." Keith and Lance were now inches apart. 

"JUST KISS ALREADY!" Pidge yelled at the two. The quickly separated, each redder than a tomato. That's one way to stop the two's quarrels. 

"You know what, maybe we can move on to the next thing...." Shiro says, trying to diffuse the unmistakable tension in the room. "How about a sing off?"

"Wooooo, sounds great." Lance yelled.

"Yay, another thing I can beat Lance in!" Keith added. They started glaring at each other again. Coran decided to interrupt them before the glare-off escalated once more.

"Actually, you and Lance are on the same team!" Coran said.

"WHAT?!" Keith and Lance shouted at the same time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PRAISE @IM-SEACRETLY-PART-OF-SCROPION. SHE IS BEA(ta). YEET. *flies into void*
> 
> Ps) Such gay. Many wow
> 
> Pps)asere means bro

"Who on God's green earth decided to partner us up?" Lance asked. 

"Well, Pidge ran an algorithm to see which Paladins needed to bond the most, and that was you two. The other teams are Hunk and Shiro, and Pidge and Allura. I'm the judge!" Coran answered with a twist of his mustache. Keith stared at Pidge.

"Did you really?" He asked simply. They just shrugged and smirked at the two. The little shit was planning something.

"Well you all have 10 minutes to decide on a song and practice. I suggest you at least attempt to get along. Get to it, Paladins!" Coran shouted jumping up. From there the groups split up. 

"So...I guess we're going to have to come up with something?" Keith says. It's a statement that sounds more like a question.

Lance nods, and he thinks for a moment. Keith looks at him and studies his face. His tan skin, jaw line, pink-ish cheeks, eyes that look like ocean tide pools....

Jesus, tone down the gay, Keith, Keith thinks to himself. He's straight. And he is your teammate, he doesn't even like you. Why would he?

"Hey, Keith! You okay there, buddy?" Lance asks, waving a hand in front of Keith's face. He reels back a bit.

"Y-yeah, I was just...brainstorming." Keith says to a still concerned Lance. He just shrugs but the the slightly worried look remains.

"So, would you be opposed to playing the guitar Pidge made you?" Lance asks.

"I mean, guess I could. But I'll warn you. I'm a little rusty," Keith replies, rubbing the back of his neck. A faint blush dusted his cheeks. Lance stared and thought about how adorable Keith looked with his dark indigo eyes and-

No.

Lance was straight. He was sure of that.

Keith seemingly hadn't noticed Lance's silence.

"Great! So I was thinking-" Lance suddenly started.

"Never a good sign-"

"-Oh, shut your quiznak! As I was saying, I know all the words to Always by Panic! At The Disco. Could you maybe...play that?" 

"Of course I can! It's actually one of my favorites." Keith says like it's the most obvious thing in the world. Before Lance can reply he is interrupted by Hunk tapping on his shoulder. 

"Hey Hunk! What's up? Shouldn't you be practicing with Shiro?" Lance asks.

"Hey, yeah, I was wondering if I could borrow your play list? Me and Shiro are planning on lip syncing to a song." Hunk asks. Keith and Lance give him a puzzled stare.

"Okay, asere. But are you sure you can do that?" Lance asks.

"Coran said it was fine. Thanks for the help, Lance!" Hunk says as he runs back to his corner. Keith and Lance just look at each other. For a moment they just look at each other, as if they're trying to read each another's mind. Keith, still with a tint of pink on his cheeks, is the one to break the awkward silence.

"So, uh, do you want to hear me play? I kinda need the practice," Keith says as he starts to tune the guitar. 

"Okay," Lance says, silently cursing himself for staring at Keith for so long. Why did he feel the constant need to stare at Keith? He was straight. For sure. Just because he found his rival objectively pleasing didn't change that.

Right?

Right.

Keith takes a deep breath and starts to play. The first few notes are a little off but then muscle memory kicks in and he is lost in a sea of melody. The noises of the common room fade out and all he hears is the guitar's voice vibrating through him. About a minute or so into the song Keith starts to sing slightly under his breath. Nostalgia washes over him in waves. And then it's over. The song ends with a satisfying hum. And Keith smiles. He then looks up at Lance, only to find his cheeks a bright red.

"Wow, Shiro was right! You are really good!" Lance says to interrupt the sudden silence.

"You really think so?" Keith says pushing a lock of dark hair out of his eyes. Lance blushes more, and goddamn, this boy was going to be the death of him with his violet eyes, and his long black hair, and that small smile that sends him into cardiac arrest.

Get yourself together Lance! He's straight! You're straight! And there is no way he would like you, anyway. You're rivals! Lance shakes his head.

"Paladins! Your time is up. Please gather back here. The first group up is Pidge and Allura!" Coran announces, breaking the sudden awkward tension between the boys.

They sit down next to Hunk and Shiro and wait for the performance to start. Pidge and Allura take the stage both wearing sunglasses and golden necklaces. Lance and Hunk share a look, then look at a smiling Pidge.

"Don't do it Pidge," Lance says. Shiro and Keith give him a confused look. Pidge smiles more.

"Allura, drop the beat!" Pidge shouts. Lance and Hunk groan.

Shiro and Keith, confused, share a look. They both look up when Pidge starts rapping.

"Now it's time for our wrap up, let's give it everything we've got. Ready? Begin!" Allura starts before she starts to lay down a beat. Pidge takes the mic from her.

"Artificial amateurs, aren't at all amazing. Analytically, I assault, animate things," Pidge starts to rap. Of course, Pidge and Allura chose to do one of the hardest raps possible. Shiro, Keith, and Coran look at them with looks of equal amazement and horror, while Lance and Hunk just watch. They are used to Pidge's party trick. It's the reason their group always won karaoke night at the Garrison. The only thing that really surprised them was Allura's wicked beatboxing skills. 

"Zig-zag zombies, zoom in to the zenith, zero in zen thoughts, overzealous rhyme ZEALOTS!" Pidge finishes.

"Good...can you say it faster?" Allura says as Pidge bows. Everyone applauds the duo and they high-five. Shiro whistles and gives Allura a thumbs-up, she sends him back a smile that effectively makes his face turn bright red. Keith gives him another look.

"Man, you really are hopeless," Keith whispers and Shiro blushes and throws a playful punch towards him which Keith dodges easily. Luckily Coran saves Keith from being murdered.

"Okay, next up is Keith and Lance!" Coran announces. Keith looks at Lance and they share a nod before walking forward. Keith slides his guitar into his hands and strums it a few times. Then he stops and looks at Lance.

"Ready?" Keith asks.

"Oh, you bet I am," Lance replies. Keith begins to play. His muscle memory takes over almost immediately. Then Lance starts to sing.

"When the world gets too heavy put it on my back, I'll be your levy. You are taking me apart like bad glue on a get well card," Lance starts. The sweet melody of the song hits everyone.

Keith just stares at Lance, because damn, that boy can sing. It takes him a few moments to realize that Lance is staring back at him. He rips his glance away and focuses on his guitar. But Lance's sweet singing lures him back in, and goddamn, Keith was in love with the way Lance sang. It sounds so effortless yet so emotional at the same time. And his face when he sings is so soft and carefree. Keith could feel the red blush covering his face and creeping up his neck. The two make eye contact and just look at each other. Lance is just as red as Keith, and they are just lost in each others eyes.

"JUST KISS ALREADY, GODDAMMIT!" Pidge yells, breaking the silence. Lance suddenly realizes how close he is to Keith. Their faces are only inches apart. He so easily could just....

Lance turns away from him, blushing an inhuman shade of red. Hunk looks at him and shakes his head.

"You got it bad, asere," Hunk says to him. Lance glares at him and covers his face.

"Shut up."

Well, I know I'm not straight, Lance thinks to himself.

But in the back of Lance's mind the same thing is repeating over and over again.

Keith is straight.


End file.
